Deino's Capture
by Master Bleach
Summary: An ordinary Deino recount's his life before meeting his trainer.


Darkness and pain was what most living things feared and tried to avoid in their short lives. For my kind, we are born in darkness and endure pain daily to survive, we do not fear it or love, it's just the way things are for us. As a Deino, I saw nothing and could only hear, feel, smell and taste life that many creatures loved or loathed with a great passion. Some might pity our kind or mistake our blindness as a sign that we're easy prey. From the time we are born till the day we day, our lives are filled with endless battle and struggle to keep going in the darkness we know as life.

We constantly heard the Durants and Heatmors having an endless war with each other, the anguished cries of Durants being burned and eaten by their predator. The Heatmors being injured by Durants and killed by other Durants or any other pokemon that wished to do so. The sound of war and death as well as pain filled our ears from as soon as we hatch from an egg, till we get captured by a human or finally die.

The smell of fear and blood mixed with natural cave smell of rocks, dirt and water. Thus creating a aroma that burned into our noses and brains for a lifetime. The smell of our own blood was terrifying to us at first, yet after years of this kind of living, it became nothing to us. I wondered if this was normal or if this was a sign that we were different from other pokemon.

I loved the taste of water and still do to this very day. Durant, Heatmor and Woobat all taste odd and tangy compared to pure simplicity of water. It also was handy of getting the metallic taste of blood out of my mouth. I'm not quite sure how to describe the taste any more clearly, it doesn't taste as strong or bland as the random gems found time to time in the cave. Yet not as metallic as Durant's body armor is, trying to bite that thing will ruin your teeth.

The rough and dusty ground and cold coolness of the water were what I most familiar with, they almost were relaxing to me. I was always on edge when it came to wind or breezes how ever. Since normally when I felt something brush against my body, it was an attack aimed to end my life and feast upon my dead flesh. Once again, I wondered if all pokemon felt this way, or was it just me, was my paranoia justified or just a sign of insanity?

As I grew older I grew stronger and more numb to the struggles and trails of daily life. I pretty much had no idea what friendship or compassion was, as such things got you killed if you weren't careful. The daily motions of survival and combat were now second nature to me. I learned that my kind was rare, due to our low survival rate. I wondered what life and death really meant in retrospect, yet honestly wondered at the same time would I even care if I knew what they meant. Eventually, I stopped pondering such things and just lived waiting for the day death would finally claim me.

Then one eventful day, I came across a pokemon that was clearly out of my league. My best dragon pulse attack and crunch attack didn't even make it flinch let along show any sign of damage. My heart raced as my body began to shake, I knew this feeling for smelling it on so many others, I knew it by heart.

It was fear.

This would mark the end of my life, the fights and struggles would finally come to a close. All my growth was in vain, my knowledge of the world would vanish as my body was eaten by this much more powerful pokemon. The fact he had never smelled, heard or tasted this pokemon before, only made my heart race faster and fears control me.

"Luxury Ball, go!" A voice said with energy and passion, making new thoughts run through my mind.

Poke ball, Great ball, Ultra ball, Net ball and Dusk ball, all had different names, yet the word ball at the end meant the same thing.

I was fighting a trainer and that trainer wanted me.

I knew little about humans, but the little I did know, made me think that I would never be seen in the cave called my home again.

Humans caught pokemon and after that, the things said about them differ wildly. Some treated them a s pet, taking acre of their every need and only wanting affection in return. Some would trainer them fight other pokemon and other humans with pokemon. At first, this made humans seem sadistic to me, until I learned that none of the pokemon died in battle. They were treated and actually became friends after sometime.

This confused me greatly, humans were mysterious creatures that could bring out the best or the worst in any pokemon they bonded with or claimed ownership of. I turned yo the pokemon that was clearly above my skill and power.

If I followed this train and walked by their side, will my life be any different from before? I knew the answer to this question was yes, but I wondered if it was worth losing my freedom. So far, all I had to do was worry about living. With a trainer, I can grow and be taken care of without the risk of dying in battle.

I felt the ball clash against my skull and it absorbing me into itself. I didn't bother to try to break free, as I knew even if I did manage to escape, I'd be returning to the struggle that seemed almost pointless to me now. I chose to follow under this trainer, to live with this trainer, to fight for this trainer and to defend this trainer from harm.

Until death claimed us all, life would go on as usual at the cave. My presence not being noticed or missed, as I follow this new path. This path was nothing like my life was before being captured, so I had very little to good on other than the fact this path makes me live longer.

Perhaps during my time with this trainer and the pokemon that follow them, I'll learn whats the point to life and death, and possibly learn if I'm normal or not.


End file.
